


M.E.D.

by Haarryblack



Series: M.E.D. [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haarryblack/pseuds/Haarryblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estudiantes de Medicina afrontan un horrible accidente que los deja con la decisión de seguir con sus carreras o buscar una nueva vocación. Una historia llena de acción, romance y enredos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M.E.D.

I  
Escuchaba el sonido que hacían mis zapatos al correr por el pasillo, en mi mente sentía como las palabras chocaban, las imágenes, era imposible que ella estuviera muriendo. Era casi imposible que muchos estuvieran con vida, mientras corría mis pensamientos estaban en todos lados, las cosas menos importantes llegaban y me acosaban. Debía estudiar para el examen del miércoles, estaba perdiendo tiempo, en eso comprendí que lo más seguro es que no tendríamos que volver a estudiar para un examen de medicina por mucho tiempo.

Abrí la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba mi amiga, entré gritando y rápidamente me sacaron. En la sala de espera había muchos compañeros, no quería hablar con nadie que no fuera importante, las personas se abrazaban y se miraban, me miraban.  
Lo vi y empecé a golpearlo, sentía mis manos golpeando contra su rostro, sentí las manos de las demás personas atrás de mí, un fuerte golpe en el cráneo y caí inconsciente contra el suelo.

II  
La semana estaba por terminar, nadie realmente podía predecir lo que sucedería al día siguiente, Yessy estaba como siempre diciendo que todo saldría bien, que habíamos estudiado suficiente. Estábamos estudiando en casa de Luisa, teníamos mucho café y muchos cigarros, aún faltaba mucho por leer, habíamos decidido apagar nuestros celulares y no hablar absolutamente con nadie, sin excepción. -¿Le dijiste a Roberto que estaríamos encerrados en tu casa, muertos, leyendo como imbéciles?- Le pregunté a Luisa, sabía que no podía ver a Roberto, pero la pregunta era para iniciar conversación. Luisa estaba a tres pies enfrente de mí, enterrada en su libro. Era obvio que había escuchado la pregunta y que la había ignorado sin motivo alguno. –Te hice una pregunta.- Le recordé. -¿Qué Manuel? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no ves que estoy intentando leer por el bien de todos?- Me respondió gritando.

Yessy sabía que era mejor no decir nada, esperar a que dejáramos de discutir y luego continuar leyendo. Estaba tan cerca de terminar con el horrendo semestre y con la primera mitad de esa horrenda materia. No iba a dejar que las peleas y discusiones estúpidas entre yo y Luisa la desenfocaran de obtener su verdadero objetivo.  
La pelea seguía viva, había amenazado a Luisa con eliminarla de mis redes sociales algunas veces y ella había hecho una docena de comentarios sarcásticos y sin tacto. Discutimos por quince minutos más y decidimos salir a fumar.

No dormimos en toda la noche y después de esa discusión el estudio continuo normal, donde sólo se hablaba para preguntar o decir algo importante de la materia, dónde a veces admitíamos que teníamos miedo y nos mentíamos diciendo que todo estaría bien.

lll  
El día prometía estar soleado y muy caluroso, pero a las 5:00 a.m. aun hacía frío, el cabello de Luisa seguía escurriendo después del baño que tomo para poder lograr abrir bien los ojos. Manuel manejaba mientras Yessy mencionaba todos los datos importantes y preguntas que consideraba más importantes. Éste era ya un escenario muy conocido por los tres, cansados llegaban corriendo al examen aunque estuvieran una hora más temprano de lo que deberían estar, escupían todo lo que habían leído, aprendido y repasado, dependiendo de sus respuestas saldrían muy felices, devastados o inseguros. Todo pintaba para ser un típico escenario de “día de examen final en la facultad de medicina”.

La escuela estaba llena, ninguna otra facultad tenía alumnos a las 6:00 a.m. en sábado, la mayoría de las facultades ya se encontraban de vacaciones y lo más seguro es que muchos de los estudiantes de toda la universidad estuvieran apenas durmiendo o acostados oliendo a alcohol y a cigarro por todas las fiestas de fin de cursos que se llevaban a cabo. Pero la Facultad de Medicina aún no, aún había gente estudiando en los pasillos, revisando todos sus apuntes, recitando mnemotecnias desesperadas que habían encontrado en línea.

Las puertas de los salones estaban abiertas y ya había personas con mochilas apartando lugar para sus amigos. Aún en el pasillo vieron a una chica de cabello negro acercarse, tenía cara de no haber dormido mucho, su voz se escuchaba ronca y con sueño. – ¡Hola! ¿Terminaron de estudiar todo?- saludó Michelle mientras abrazaba a Manuel y veía con cara de intriga a Luisa y a Yessy. Luisa la vio y le sonrió, pero no le contestó.

–Sentimos que hemos estudiado más que suficiente, mi cerebro siente que va a explotar- Le contestó Yessy. Michelle le sonrió, pensó en una respuesta, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Manuel estaba casi seguro de que Michelle se había quedado callada porque estaba esperando respuesta de Luisa. Después de todo lo que había pasado seguía habiendo una onda rara entre ellas dos.

Michelle y Luisa eran buenas amigas, todos estaban convencidos de que existía un sentimiento más profundo que la amistad. Manuel las había visto besarse un par de veces, aunque él sabía que no eran lesbianas, nunca había visto a dos chavas heterosexuales tener la relación que tenían Michelle y Luisa, actuaban como novias celosas una con la otra y la verdad todos ya estaban un poquito hartos de la situación.

El silencio incomodo se rompió con la aparición de una amiga más, Idaly era una niña tranquila y estudiosa, pocas veces tenía pleito con los demás compañeros, llego y saludó a todos. Iba vestida de blanco con una sonrisa de par en par y con cara de haber dormido perfectamente bien. Ella se había ofrecido para ayudar a los docentes a aplicar el examen.  
La plática siguió entre todos por cinco minutos más y luego Luisa, Manuel y Yessy entraron a su salón mientras Michelle e Idaly seguían su camino. Se sentaron juntos, empezaron a repasar y a pensar en todo lo que estaba en riesgo.

El tiempo pasaba y el estómago de Manuel comenzó a hacer ruidos, empezó a sudarle la frente, él sabía que no era una buena señal. -¿Creen que alcance a llegar al baño?- preguntó Manuel preocupado. –La verdad yo creo que sí, aún faltan quince minutos, si llegas rápido- Le contestó Yessy. Manuel quedó viéndolas por un segundo y luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón.

Manuel salió corriendo al baño, su estómago estaba rugiendo y sabía que los baños que se encontraban en el edificio de los salones estarían llenos, estaba seguro de que no podría usar el escusado a su gusto si estaba lleno de gente, así que decidió correr hasta el edificio de laboratorios de enfrente. En el segundo piso estaría a salvo de que sus compañeros escucharán algún ruido indeseado.

El baño del segundo piso de laboratorios era un lugar realmente peculiar, Manuel estaba convencido de que personas subían a los cubículos de ahí a tener relaciones sexuales, una vez había encontrado lo que parecía la huella de una mano plasmada contra la puerta de aluminio y otra huella que parecía un trasero. Estaba pensando en todas esas cosas, luego recordó que era bastante desagradable y poco higiénico estar en un cubículo dónde las personas entraban a tener relaciones sexuales, aunque la idea de estar en un cubículo con muchos estudiantes escuchando lo que sería consecuencia de todo lo que había comido de nervios la noche anterior, era aún más desagradable. Mientras se subía el pantalón y salía del cubículo reviso la hora en su teléfono celular, 7:05 am, sus ojos se abrieron y corrió rápido hacia el lavabo, no iba a hacer el examen con las manos sucias, en algunas cosas era muy supersticioso. Mientras agarraba una toalla de papel para secarse las manos escucho un sonido que ya conocía muy bien, un sonido que se había quedado guardado en su memoria durante los años y que había escuchado en repetidas ocasiones.

La primera vez que Manuel había escuchado el sonido de un arma de fuego en vivo había sido cuando su papá y sus “compadres” se divertían apuntando y disparando a latas de cerveza en el patio de su casa, eso había sido mucho antes de que toda la ola de violencia y narcotráfico explotara en México. Después escucho como su papá disparaba al cielo vació en su rancho para ahuyentar a un ladrón que intentaba robarle gallinas. Años más tarde escucho como borrachos se disparaban los unos a otros enfrente de su casa el año que él y su mamá se habían quedado solos mientras su papá trabajaba en el extranjero. Esa noche mataron a su perro favorito. A los diecisiete años escucho como unos delincuentes del crimen organizado ejecutaban a dos personas enfrente de su escuela preparatoria. Ésos disparos eran con armas de fuego grandes, se escuchaban como el escape de una muy potente motocicleta. Por ultimo en su primer semestre de medicina, mientras intentaba estudiar en el comedor de casa de su tía escuchó como alguien descargaba una arma de fuego en la calle a las tres de la mañana, como los disparos producían tanta energía, que cuando apago la luz el cuarto se iluminaba como las luces de los clubes nocturnos a los que había acudido en pocas ocasiones. En México es un escenario que se presenta frecuentemente, personas armadas entrar a lugares públicos y abren fuego contra los civiles sin importarles que sean inocentes, que sean personas de bien, que sean padres, madres o hijos.

Pensó en quedarse encerrado en el baño y rogarle a Dios que nadie entrara al edificio de laboratorios, después de los disparos escucho una explosión que hizo temblar a todo el edificio y que lo dejo sordo por unos segundos. Se levantó asustado, no podía creer que alguien entrara y atacara a la facultad en la cual había pasado los últimos cuatro años de su vida. Escuchó lo que imaginó que eran pedazos del edificio de clases cayendo al suelo, escuchó pequeñas explosiones que podrían ser las líneas de gas. Temió por su vida, pero estaba seguro de que no podía quedarse dentro del edificio.

Pensó en Michelle, en Yessy, en Idaly y en Luisa. ¿Estarían a salvo? ¿Estarían heridas o peor aún muertas? Preguntas inundaban su mente mientras bajaba por unas escaleras que había utilizado el primer día que llego a la facultad, no eran usadas por casi nadie y se encontraban en la parte posterior del edificio. Estaba seguro de que podía bajar corriendo, echar un vistazo a lo que estaba pasando y quedarse a ayudar o en caso de que existiera peligro, correr a un lugar seguro y después llamar a las autoridades. Al bajar vio el edificio de enfrente en llamas y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. En eso pasos se escucharon a lo lejos y vio como atravesaba el pasillo un joven alumno compañero de él, con la playera llena de sangre y con un arma en las manos.

lV  
Gerardo Ham era un estudiante que muy pocas personas toleraban, nunca era invitado a ninguna parte y siempre llegaba a las clases tarde. Era conocido entre todo el alumnado y docentes, ya que siempre discutía con los profesores y pocas veces se quedaba callado. Era un alumno solitario que a pesar de todos los problemas y todas las discusiones seguía intentando alcanzar su meta, lamentablemente ya estaba señalado por todos y difícilmente podría tener una vida escolar normal o de bajo perfil. Ese día Manuel vio a Gerardo correr por el pasillo cargando una arma llena de sangre, en ese momento no entendía lo que realmente estaba viendo. Al ver el arma, regresó a un lugar seguro y llamo a la policía, estaba seguro de que las autoridades no llegarían pronto y de que tendría que elegir entre ser un cobarde que se esconde y muere por dentro al no saber que estaba realmente pasando con sus amigas o ser un valiente que podría morir estúpidamente por jugar al héroe. En eso el edificio de laboratorios exploto arrojándolo a un lado y dejándolo inconsciente sin la posibilidad de jugar al héroe.

Al recuperar la consciencia podía oler una combinación de humo, desodorante para carros y sangre. Sentía una briza de aire entrar y salir de sus pulmones, aún no lograba abrir los ojos, pero sentía sangre seca sobre su cuerpo, estaba acostado sobre algo cómodo y frío. Eran asientos de piel, estarían aún más cómodos si no estuviera pegado a ellos por su sudor, o por su sangre. Sentía el movimiento, escuchaba y sentía como el aire entraba y salía de su boca, sentía como le raspaba la tráquea al bajar.

Al abrir los ojos vio que tenía puesta una máscara de oxígeno y vio una cara reconocida, un Doctor que le había dado clases de anatomía en semestres pasados. Era bastante inusual, Manuel no era un alumno que frecuentara mucho a sus docentes, nunca en la vida se habría imaginado estar en el mismo carro que uno de sus maestros. Se encontraba en el asiento trasero de un Mercedes Benz que se dirigía a toda velocidad por una calle que no reconoció. Empezó a sentir incomodidad y se retiró la máscara de oxígeno y con la voz ronca comenzó a interrogar a su antiguo maestro. Intentó elegir bien sus palabras, pero al final el enunciado salió sin pensar. -¡¿Por qué estoy en su carro?!- le gritó al Doctor. Decidió cerrar los ojos y a lo lejos escucho la respuesta. –Hubo un terrible acontecimiento, deja de hablar te vas a lastimar. Vamos al hospital dónde tienen a todos, alguien atentó contra tus compañeros y contra la escuela. Vuelve a colocarte esa mascara por favor.- Le ordenó el Doctor con calma, utilizando una voz serena despreocupada que a Manuel le reconfortó y asustó. No estaba decidido a hacerle caso aún al doctor, era necesario saber más, no podía conformarse con esa pobre respuesta –No entiendo, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién ataco la escuela? ¿Cómo me encontró?- Manuel no lograba entender porque se alejaban de la escuela y porque se encontraba dentro de un auto en lugar de una ambulancia con los demás compañeros.

Escuchó atentamente como el Doctor le explicó que estaba en su casa dormido, cuando su teléfono timbró, era la llamada de un colega explicándole la situación, como habían escuchado que la escuela de medicina había estado bajo ataque, que el edificio estaba ardiendo y que algunos estudiantes habían logrado salir, que algunos estaban siendo sacados de entre las llamas y que eran muchos la cantidad que habían muerto. El Doctor subió a su carro y manejo hacía la escuela, los bomberos y ambulancias se encontraban en el edificio de clases, dónde estaban la mayoría de los alumnos. El corrió hacia el edificio de laboratorios donde estaba su oficina, debía salvar un archivero dónde estaban documentos de investigación que habían sido sus últimos diez años de trabajo. Al entrar al edificio encontró a Manuel tirado, al verlo inconsciente pero vivo, entró a su oficina, saco su archivero y un kit de primeros auxilios junto con un pequeño tanque de oxígeno. Una pequeña explosión sin secuelas de fuego, lo habían dejado inconsciente al píe de su oficina. Lo cargó hasta su auto, le puso la máscara de oxígeno y manejo hacia el hospital.

Manuel no podía entender como un hombre de avanzada edad lo había cargado 200 metros y luego subido al automóvil sin ayuda, pero no era tiempo de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, empieza a reconocer el área y regresa la máscara de oxígeno a su boca, espera paciente.

El estacionamiento estaba inundado de reporteros y de padres de familia preocupados, a lo lejos ve una cara reconocida, un amigo que debería tener información, baja del auto pero no encuentra dentro de su cuerpo la fuerza necesaria para gritarle, así que decide seguirlo. En la entrada lo alcanza y le toca el hombro, Natanael se voltea y Manuel lo abraza sin decirle nada, llorando y esperando que él le pueda dar información sobre lo que realmente sucedió.

Natanael sigue abrazándolo, sabe que es la única forma de calmar a Meny, decide contar lentamente hasta diez y en eso lo voltea a ver y le dice las siguientes palabras. –Gerardo Ham, ese imbécil los jodió a todos.- Manuel sin entender aún le pregunta la hora, hace la pregunta y luego se arrepiente. Se encuentra confundido pero Natanael le respondé sin tomar importancia. –Son las 12:06 p.m., Manuel, no entiendo, ¿Qué te pasó? Me habló Yessy llorando diciendo que no te encontraban, que nadie sabía dónde estabas.- Natanael seguía hablando y Manuel en eso recapacitó. -¿Yessy? ¿Ésta bien? ¿Qué pasó con las demás?- Natanael inhaló profundo y le contestó –Yessy está bien. Me contó que básicamente Gerardo Ham entró al salón y le disparó al Doctor que les estaba aplicando el examen, luego disparó contra el alumnado y salió corriendo disparando por los pasillos. Estaban en la planta baja del edificio, así que abrieron la ventana y empezaron a salir, muchos alumnos de los demás salones de la planta baja hicieron lo mismo y alcanzaron a salir por la ventana antes de que las bombas explotarán. Yessy salió y afuera se encontró con Michelle e Idaly que estaban en el salón de al lado.-

¿Bombas? Ese tipo de cosas solo suceden en universidades de primer mundo, dónde la gente consume las drogas que nuestro país exporta y produce, las niñas estaban bien. Eso era bueno, pero en eso Manuel preguntó – ¿Y Luisa, que pasó con Luisa?- Manuel vio los ojos de Natanael e inmediatamente pensó lo peor. –Lo siento hermanito, al parecer Luisa fue de las personas a las que Gerardo le disparó, la hirió gravemente, afortunadamente unos chavos de tu salón ayudaron a sacarla antes de que el edificio explotara, pero cuando llegaron los paramédicos había perdido demasiada sangre, todas las chavas están bien, están dentro, pero Luisa, ella está en terapia intensiva.- Al escuchar las palabras de Natanael, Manuel corrió por los pasillos hospital, empezó a gritar y dentro de su paranoia empezó a atacar a una persona, todos las personas de alrededor intentaron detenerlo pero les fue imposible. Natanael no tuvo otra opción más que golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo. Después al despertar Manuel les explicaría a todos que pensó ver a Gerardo Ham y por eso empezó a atacar a quien no era más que un padre preocupado de uno de los estudiantes.


End file.
